We can't let her down
by ERidg17
Summary: It's time. STARISH is debuting. Nanami is waiting behind the stage. The crowd is waving glow sticks, screaming in excitement. The only though running through the idol's of STARISH's heads? We can't let her down. One shot


**This is Starish's debut from third person point of view. It's Starish limited, not really focusing on one of them, but from all of them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The members of Starish ran down the hallway, a multitude of emotions assaulting them. Confidence, anxiety, excitement, hope whirled around like a tornado. A rush of adrenaline made them break out in a cold sweat. This was it. They could win it all tonight. They could debut. They could become idols, something they had all aspired to do. They could be famous.

Or they could lose it all. They could not debut. They could be forgotten, lost, like so many others. They could fail Nanami.

When they saw her waiting by the stage, determination welled up in all of them. They would _not _fail her.

She held her hands up for highfives as they passed. Sho stretched up a bit farther than the others to reach, and Tokiya whirled around to give her a thumbs up before following the others. They were strapped into a harness that would make them fly over the stage from the lighting fixtures.

Sho screamed, "Let's hit it!"

The music began. The wires that would cause their clothes to glow lit up. Yellow, pink, blue, gold, red and cerulean glowed. Taking deep, calming breaths, they crouched down.

And leaped.

They hit the stage. In one fluid movement, they had all unstrapped their harnesses and stepped free of them. They began the dance they had practiced.

"Feel our heart beat as it bursts with 1000% Love!"

"10!"

"Are you ready?" The spotlight was red, matching Otoya's hair.

"9!"

"Are you ready?" Now it was blue, matching Masato's blue bowl cut.

"8!"

"Are you ready?" A sunshine yellow hit Natuski, making his glasses flash.

"7! 6! 5!"

"Are you ready?" Purple spotlights shone down, matching Tokiya's purple blue hair.

"4!"

"Are you ready?" Another shade of yellow lit up the stage, becoming more intense to match Ren.

"3!"

"Are you ready?" A brighter, lighter shade of purple, almost a violet, illuminated Sho and his violet fedora.

"2, 1!"

"Here we go!" Screamed Natusuki in a moment of pure excitement.

_Hear our song!_

_Let's sing out our dreams!_

_I want you to see!_

_Surely there's a way this story can reach a happy end_

_Shouting to the sky!_

_You and I can fly_

_In this revolution (We Are)_

_Shining as one (STARISH)_

_Our love can reach the stars!_

_Check it out!_

Otoya and Tokiya stepped up. They sang their duet, matching each other's movements.

_My heart is racing when I think about you name_

_Oh baby, there's so much in me that I want to proclaim_

_Don't forget the choice is your's my princess_

_You'll be dizzy as I show my 1000% Love!_

They stepped aside, Ren and Masato taking their places. They sung every other line, then the last one together.

_I just know_

_What I crave_

_I'm falling for you _

_It's too soon_

_You'll be mine_

_We can't explain_

Sho and Natusuki took dominance over them, jumping in front.

_As we soar above the stars_

_You and I, never part_

_With a kiss _

_On the lips_

_We'll expand the world with this bursting song!_

Ren blew a kiss out to the screaming, jumping, glow- stick waving crowd.

"3, 2, 1, yeah!" Yelled out Otoya, signalling the begin of the unison singing.

_So let's dance_

_Let's step in our dreams_

_You are alol I need_

_Shielding you from harm, I'll hold you deeply within my arms_

_There's only one chance_

_In this revolution (We Are)_

_Standing as one (STARISH)_

_Our love can reach the stars!_

_Check it out!_

_Tonight, just you and me, 1000% Love!_

"Thank you everyone!" They shouted. A hologram was projected into the sky. The members of STARISH flashed on, along with their names.

Confetti and balloons rained down upon them. Huge grins adorned each of their faces.

_I want to hold you tight right now_

_For I really truly wish to protect you only._

_Hear our song!_

_Let's sing out our dreams!_

_I want you to see!_

_Surely there's a way this story can reach a happy end_

_Shouting to the sky!_

_You and I can fly_

_In this revolution (We Are)_

_Shining as one (STARISH)_

_Our love can reach the stars!_

_Check it out!_

_Tonight, between us reaches 1000% love!_

The lights that lit up the stage shut off, leaving only the back lights on.

Sic silhouettes stood as STARISH, their last member watching proudly from behind the stage.

From the grins of their teachers and headmaster, they knew they had made

They were idols now. They were officially STARISH.

And they hadn't Nanami Haruka down.


End file.
